Accidently In Love
by CanonCannon
Summary: Harry's thinking about his best friends little sister in a way he wishes he doesn't. Just Hinny fluff really. It's my first story so I welcome any helpful criticism about how to improve for other stories!


_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love [x7]

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally [x2]

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love...I'm in love.

The Gryffindor Common Room was unusually quiet and the only noise you could hear was the crackling of the roaring fire in the fireplace. Harry Potter, who was staring into the depths of the spitting embers was playing the past day over in his mind on a sort of loop. Ginny Weasley, his best friends little sister, and him had spent the day studying by the lake. Even though she was his best friends younger sister and _forbidden _territory, Harry was falling for her, hard. They talked about the heaps of homework they were set every week, OWL's, Quidditch and laughed. _God she's beautiful when she laughs, no, no I did not just say that!_ Harry thought. It had to be it the best day of his life. A creaking sound snapped Harry from his day dream. His hand automatically shot straight to his wand sticking out of his back pocket. A young girl emerged from the darkness.

"Ginny." Harry said stowing his wand back in the comfort of his back pocket. She walked over to the couch Harry was currently sprawled on and plonked down beside him. She was so close their knee's were brushing. Even in the gloom it was easy to see the red blush creep across Harry's cheeks.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Ginny asked, settling her gaze on Harry. He nodded and shifted his position, so that their hands were touching and so that he could take in all of her beauty up close. "What's the problem?" She asked again.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

"Nothing. It's nothing. Abolutely nothing at all." Harry says quickly avoiding her gaze.

"If it was nothing it wouldn't be bothering you, which obviously it is. Plus the fact you said the word 'nothing' more than once." She say's wisely, then smiles making Harry's heart do a 360 flip, then turn to mush.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

"Just forget I said anything." He mumbles. Ginny arches one eyebrow but says nothing more on the subject.

"Luna said the most biazzare thing to me yesterday." She says out of blue.

"What was that?" Harry asks curiously.

" 'Isn't everybody after love'." She awnsers.

"Yeah, I guess." He says, unsure.

"Everyone but Moldy Shorts." Mutters Ginny under her breath.

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

"Do you still have feelings for Cho? Is that why you've been acting so weird lately, because she's got a boyfriend?" Ginny asks.

"No way, she was just a silly crush. I'm glad I came around and dumped her, she was infectious."

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love  
_

"You look cold." Harry added, noticing Ginny wrapping her arms around herself. She gave a small chuckle.

"I guess I am." Ginny said. "I could go and get my dressing gown." She suggests, rising slightly out of her seat.

"Or, I could summon a blanket and you could move a little closer?" He suggests. Ginny nodds, so, Harry gives a wave of his wand and a fluffy throw zooms down the staircase and settles on top of the pair. Ginny edges closer to Harry, then rests her head on his shoulder and sighs. That's what friends do, right?

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once upon a time in love_

"This is nice." Ginny says sleepily. Harry smiles and starts playing with her fiery hair. After a while, Ginny's breathing slows down, telling Harry that she's sleeping. Afraid of waking her from her sleep Harry shifts slighty and wraps an arm around her torso.

"H...Harr...y." Ginny mumbles as she snuggles up closer to Harry who kisses the top of her head.

"I love you Ginny." Harry whispers into her ear.

_We're accidentally in love._

_Accidentally in love._


End file.
